VR Troopers Meet The SyberSquad
by Frapper Mac
Summary: Another clash of the titans as Sam, Syd, Tanker, and Amp meet the three VR Troopers, Ryan, Katelyn and J.B. in yet another exciting action packed crossover adventure story! Sequel to MMPR Meets Syber-Suad
1. VR Meets SSSQ 1 to 3

Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad Meets The VR Troopers

Before We Begin...

A crash course on both sides

Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad : The evil digital being Kilokahn lives

inside computer circuits in cyberspace. With the assistance of the evil

human Malcolm Frink, he creates Mega-virus monsters to attack electronics,

and try and take over the world. Meanwhile, a strange unknown force emerging

from a freak accident, turns normal teenage kid named Sam Collins, into

Servo, a powerful cyberspace being with fantastic powers and extensive

skills to combat these monsters. Together with his three friends, Sydney,

Tanker, and Amp, and their cyberspace Attack Vehicles, they joined forces to

keep the world safe from these viruses, as the Superhuman Samurai

Syber-Squad. (Aired for one year, during the First? Or Second? Season of

Power Rangers

VR Troopers: Tyler Steele and Prof. Hart were scientists on the brink of virtual reality technology, when they come across a powerful evil named Grimlord. He plans to conquer the VR world, and the real one. Tyler develops powerful weapons to stop Grimlord. Tyler gets lost in the process, while his son gets these weapons and powers to try and get his father back, and save the world. With his two friends J.B. and Katelyn, and the talking dog Jeb, they fight Grimlord, and his forces, to keep the real world safe from the evils of the virtual world.

NOTE: READ MY FIRST FAN FICTION (Syber-Squad meets the Power Rangers) FIRST! This story is a continuation within that series of continuity! In plain English, it won't make sense if you don't read the first one first!

1)

It's just another ordinary day for the Squad. Sam, Sydney, Tanker, and Amp all just playing music, and putting together their set list. They are supposed to be rehearsing in Sam's basement, for a gig they have coming up. Their biggest one yet! This time, it's for a city fair, in the town of Cross World City. Given that it's far away, they are planning to make it a weekend trip, together. School is out for the summer, so they are more than excited to check out this place, and rock out in front of all those people.

But they had just destroyed another virus monster, as the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Then they came back, and were about to continue their rehearsal.

"Man! That was great!" said Sam.

"Yeah , buddy! That was cool!" said Tanker.

Sydney notices her friend sitting at the computer, looking pretty down for someone who just helped them destroy a monster. "Amp, what is it? Are you upset you didn't get to go inside again?" said Syd.

"No, it's not that. It's just….I don't know." He said.

"What is it, Amp?" said Sam. "You can tell us anything."

"Yeah. Come on. Spill it, buddy." Said Tanker.

"Well, haven't any of you wondered? Well, we were given these powers and weapons to fight these viruses. But aren't any of you curious as to how we were came to be selected to get this honor and responsibility? Where did our powers come from?" Said Amp.

"You know, for once, you make a solid point, and I agree with you. I wonder that myself." Said Tanker.

"Amp. I think about that every day of my life. I try not to let it get to me as much now. I just use the power of Servo, to defend the world. I'm sure there is a reason for it."

"But you'd still like to know how anyway, right?" said Amp.

"yeah." Said Sam.

"Maybe we can figure it out somehow." Said Sydney.

"How?" said Amp.

"I don't know. Let me think about it." She said.

So they played some more music for a while, and got the set list finalized, and finished up their last song.

"I got it!" said Sydney.

"What?" said Tanker.

"I think it's time to call in a favor from an old friend." She starts typing manically, and then hits a few buttons on the number keypad. Then the computer starts beeping. Syd clicks her mouse, and opens up a window. All the others put their instruments away to see what the window has. It's a video transmission, of the Power Ranger's Command Center. Alpha and Zordon are the only ones visible.

"Hello, Power Rangers. It's Sydney, and the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Remember us?" said Sydney.

"Yeah, we remember you guys! Aye-aye-aye-aye! It's been a while, hasn't it! What can we do for you?"

"We were hoping that if we gave you all our blueprints and stuff we know about our technology, and weapons, that maybe you could find out how they came to be, and how we ended up getting them." said Sydney.

"That may take a while, my friends. Tommy has just gotten his powers back on a temporary basis, and Lord Zedd has taken over for Rita in trying to conquer Earth. So we have our hands full here in Angel Grove."

"Yeah, so send us what you got, and we'll do what we can. Keep in touch, and I'll tell the others you said hi." Said Alpha.

The Squad said thanks, Sydney clicked a few buttons typing up an e-mail, sent it, and ended the transmission.

"Well, that's that. If they can't tell us what we want to know about our powers, I don't know who can." Said Sydney.

"My father? He he he he!" said Sam as he started to laugh a bit.

"Him? Why?" asked Tanker.

"Oh, I was just kidding. He used to work for a computer store, but I used to think it was more than that. I used to think that my dad and his boss did all this secret computer and technology stuff. Then out of nowhere, he quits and gets a new job, doing business with other companies and trade. He's now in a convention, being hosted by Ziktor Industries." Said Sam.

2)

Just at that moment, Alpha 5 takes a quick peek at the schematics, and then he stands silent. He turns off the terminal, and then goes to sit down.

"Alpha, what is it?" asked Zordon.

"Zordon, I found out something I don't believe."

"What is it Alpha?"

"I just skimmed the schematics that Syber-Squad gave us of their technology."

"And…?"

"I recognize the technology signature."

"What?"

"Yes, Zordon. I recognized the style of their technology. I know who created it but I don't believe it!"

"Who is it, Alpha?"

"Professors Horatio Hart and Tyler Steele."

"What? The ones who created the VR Trooper technology? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. It's their work alright. When I was hit with that computer virus, that Tommy gave me when he was brainwashed, it really damaged my systems. Billy did get me running, but the virus was still affecting my systems. So when things calmed down, we looked into finding humans we could trust, familiar with quasitronic circuitry and technology, to help fix me, until I could get permanent replacement parts from Edenoi. Then we come across Professors Hart & Steele. Their virtual reality technology was cutting edge. They were perfect, and so we contacted them, and they agreed to help us. They not only helped fix me, but they improved me, giving me new defenses from viruses. In that time, I became familiar with their technology, but never allowed myself to pry into any of their secret projects. So, I honestly have never seen this before, but it's theirs. It might be an early design of theirs, I don't know."

"I am not sure either Alpha. But we do know someone who knows, if he is willing to explain."

"Affirmative, Zordon! I'll contact Professor Hart right away!"

3)

Meanwhile, some time later, in Prof. Hart's hidden lab outside Cross World City, Prof. Hart is monitoring the world of virtual reality, to make sure Grimlord isn't up to anything. Jeb, the talking dog, is also there, reading a comic book, and listening to his new fancy walkman.

Then the silence of the lab is broken, by an incoming transmission, from a secret location. A red light is flashing on one of the control panels, which catches the Professor's attention.

"Hmmm…That's strange. Who would be sending a transmission on this…of course!"

"Hmmm…what's going on here?" asks Jeb.

"Jeb, I need you to leave the lab for a moment."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong…"

"No, it's not that. It's a personal matter, and I need some privacy."

"Oh, ok. I'll go and find a tree or something." Says Jeb as he removes his headphones, and proceeds to leave the lab. As Jeb leaves, the professor opens the transmission.

"Yes?"

"Aye-aye-aye! Professor Hart! Thank goodness you're there!"

"Hello Alpha 5. I am stuck in a computer remember? I am not going anywhere. I'm not in a laptop. Now, what can I do for you? Are you malfunctioning again?"

"No. Alpha is just fine. What can you tell us about this schematic?"

Alpha sends a copy of the schematic to Prof. Hart. Once he sees it, his jaw drops.

"Where did you get this?"

"From the kids who now wield those powers, much like your VR Troopers are doing now for Virtual Reality, these kids do the same for the Digital World."

"Wield these powers? This is impossible. I deleted these schematics and programs myself. They aren't supposed to exist!"

"Well, they do, and I know you created them. So you need to tell us what you know about the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad."

Hart sighs, and then speaks. "What? Is that what they call themselves?"

"Yes. They have asked us if we could help them find out about the source of their powers. Professor, it's time you told them the truth."

A long pause from the professor later, he finally speaks. "I suppose you are right, but I didn't even know that these programs still existed, until you contacted me.

"They are good kids. They will understand."

"I hope so, because I don't even understand it myself."

"Why? Tell us."

"It was a long time ago. Tyler and I had just started our partnership. We had come to know of Grimlord, and were working on a way to stop him. So we ended up getting some help. We enlisted this young guy, who just had a son. Jack Collins, and he…"

"Wait! Collins? Was his son named Sam?"

"Yeah, he had a son named Samuel, or Sam. How did you know?"

"Because Sam Collins is the name of the kid who has been connected with the Servo program. His friends are connected to the other subroutine programs."

"Oh, my…..How can this be?"

"We were hoping you could tell us! But continue, please!"

"So we hired him, and he had many great ideas. But to try and ensure secrecy, we put up a front that he worked in a computer store, so that no one would suspect anything. He helped us come up with the concept for fusing flesh and technology. The Servo program was our original attempt of creating that fusion. It was going to let a human being go into either Virtual Reality or the Digital Grid, armed with many weapons."

"What is the difference?"

"The Digital Grid works on a lower more general frequency. It connects all technology, regardless of it being connected by wires or not. But it is much larger. Virtual Reality is one small part of it, but it is more concentrated, and it operates at a higher frequency. It's like if the Digital Grid was the world of sports, and Virtual Reality would be one sport in particular. The Servo program would be an athlete built for a little bit of all of the sports, but not enough to totally specialize in one sport in particular. He can sample bit and pieces of all of these sports, and be an excellent all-around athlete. However it was just impossible for some reason to get it to specialize in one area. Even when we tried it to convert it to defense, it wouldn't take. When we tried to limit it to a specific area, the program became inefficient. Still, no matter how much we tried, we couldn't get it to function well enough in Virtual Reality, where Grimlord's stronghold is. The program worked well, when it was just in the Digital World, but when we increased its power, and tried it in Virtual Reality, it failed. Time after time, it failed. It couldn't handle operating at that higher frequency for too long, so it always ended up getting defeated by Grimlord's forces."

"Wait, what about this? The Squad had been fighting these virus programs, which take on the guise of monsters. And we know that a digital being of some sort, by the name of Kilokahn, is responsible for these attacks on technology in the Digital Grid. Do you know if there is any evidence linking Kilokahn with Grimlord?"


	2. VR Meets SSSQ 4 to 6

4)

In the meanwhile, at Zitkor Industries, Mr. Zitkor is on the phone.

"Yes, Donald, I assure you that all that nonsense about the Ozone layer is just media hyperbole. So if you are interested, in that joint real estate venture in Cross World City, I'll see to it, if you just say the word."

"I am not comfortable with this. Let me think about it first."

"Ok, Trump. If you say so. We'll talk soon."

"Ok, Zitkor. Bye-bye now."

He hangs up, and turns on his computer, starting to look at the latest profit outlook for his companies. Just then, one of his Skugs, in human form enters the office.

"Sir, we just got word that Professor Hart is in the middle of a secure transmission."

"Really? Do you at least know where it is coming from?"

"Our best estimates place it somewhere outside the city of Angel Grove."

"Thanks. Now leave me, so I can investigate this."

After the Skug leaves, he puts Juliette down on the floor, and gets behind his desk.

"Forces of darkness, empower me! Take me back to my Virtual Reality!" he says, and he touches his evil crystal, and turns into Grimlord. Then in a flash, he is transported to his palace in Virtual Reality, surrounded by many of his mutant robot warriors.

"Hail, Grimlord! Master of the virtual world!"

"I want to find out what is going on with that transmission. Corn. Icebot! Report!"

"I am unable to hack the transmission, sire!"

"What? That is impossible!"

"The source had a mainframe so powerful, it rivals anything I've ever seen before."

"How could such power exist outside my grasp? I want it, and I want it now. It holds the key to the destruction of the VR Troopers!"

"But how will we get it master?"

"We need to sneak up behind the Troopers range of scanning, and grab this mainframe right from under their noses, by using the Digital Grid."

"But all of our forces are meant to be used within Virtual Reality only, master. How will we…?"

"No, not one of us, you fool! I know just the being capable of delivering such an attack."

"Who?"

"Kilokahn."

"What? But master, you…"

"I know what I did, you fool! It's just a matter of tricking that program into cooperating with us. Icebot, you know what to do."

"I am not sure about this, but your wish is my command."

With that, Icebot hits a few buttons on his control panel, and a screen displays a message : "Virtual Reality-Digital Grid defense offline"

5) Meanwhile, continuing the conversation with Hart and Alpha 5.

"Perhaps there might be a connection. Right after our last test with the Servo program, I made the call that the program had to be abandoned. Tyler didn't agree, but I trusted him to make the right call. Jack was disappointed, but agreed. Then that's when we decided to try and build some technology and weapons that could function both in Virtual Reality and the real world. At that moment, when we got the crystals for the Virtualizers, we were attacked.

"During the attack, they stole a copy of some information of computer viruses that we happened to have on us. We barely made it out alive from the attack. And we were lucky enough to save the crystals. Jack then decided he had had enough, and left us shortly after, in order to protect his family. We then created the early prototype VR Trooper armor, and attempted to try and stop Grimlord ourselves. We traveled into Virtual Reality, and snuck into Grimlord's Palace. We found out that Grimlord had used the virus data they stole from us, to create a digital being of some kind. Unlike his mutant robots, it wasn't able to be controlled, and he altered this program, and modified it, making it less powerful. But in the end it was deleted, from what the computer said.

"So we hacked into Grimlord's computer, and starting deleting all the data in their computer. Then we were detected and attacked. We barely escaped with our lives. I was hit hard. It was those injuries that forced me to become fused with this computer, as I am now. Tyler helped save my life, and we worked to perfect the Trooper armor night and day. Then one day he decided to go on his own, without telling me, to try and stop Grimlord. He left me a data node. On it he gave me instructions to contact his son Ryan, and start the Trooper program up with him. But there was a part of it I am unable to read. It is damaged."

"Can you connect it to the computer, and let me see?"

Hart agrees and Alpha looks at the data that is streamed to him. "I think I know just the person who could fix this. Here's how you contact him."

6)

A short while later, as the Squad gang starts to pack up their things, for their trip to Cross World City. They are just starting to leave Sam's basement, when the computer beeps. Syd heads over to check it out. The others group around the computer to see also. Sydney hits a few keys on the keyboard, and then a face appears on the screen. The face of Prof. Hart.

"Greetings from Virtual Reality, Syber-Squad."

"Wow!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Hey! I know that guy! He used to work with my dad in the computer store. His name is Mr. Hart!"

"That is Prof. Hart actually, Mr. Sam Collins, son of Jack Collins."

"What do you want? And how do you know about the Syber-Squad?"

"Because I was one of the people who created the Servo program and all the subroutines."

"What? Ok, we're all ears, let's hear it. How were we picked to get these powers?"

"I'll tell you what I know, but you are going to have to come to see me. I'm based outside of Cross World City, which I hear you guys are on your way to right now, for a musical gig at the fair."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"A little robot told me. Now, I am transmitting my contact information right now. When you arrive in town, contact me, and I will give you further instructions. Ok, guys?"

"Alright, Prof. Hart. Talk to you later!"

The transmission ends, and Sam sits down, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. My father is involved in this whole thing in someway, but how?"

"On the road, why don't you call him up, and ask him?"

"I will."


	3. VR Meets SSSQ 7 to 9

7)

Meanwhile, in Malcolm Frink's room, Malcolm is packing a bag, for travel.

"Where are you going to, Malcolm meat-thing?"

"My parents are taking a vacation, and have invited me to go along with them."

"Vacation. A ceremony where meat-things leave their area property and head for tropical regions, for recreational activities and a short period of rest."

"Exactly. And it's one I am looking forward to. I need a chance to unwind a little bit. When I get back Kilokahn, I'll finish that new virus I was working on, for you, alright?"

"Very well, then. You are no good to me if you are not rested."

"Thanks. Well, I'm packed! Take it easy, Kilokahn."

"Take what easy?" said Kilokahn. Just then he quickly turns to face back, in the Grid behind him.

"Hmm..I sense that something is different. It's near the threshold of….YES!" he says, and then he waves his hand, and becomes a small speck of light, traveling through the Grid. The light zooms incredibly fast, and then stops at a doorway opening, in the middle of a series of circuit towers. The light disappears, and is replaced with Kilokahn.

"Yes, it's true! The gateway has been opened once more, for me to get my revenge, for being banished! Grimlord, I am coming for you!"

Then Grimlord enters the doorway, and closes the door behind him. It leads to a darkened area that looks like a forest. Once closed, Kilokahn then starts floating, as if in a zero gravity environment, and jerking his arms and legs around uncontrollably.

"What? What is the meaning of this?"

Then a voice is heard. "Welcome back, old friend."

"That voice…"

A small floating monitor device comes out of the darkness, and shows the source of the voice.

"How nice of you to come pay me a visit! It's been a while hasn't it, Kilokahn?" says Grimlord, on the monitor.

"I can tell you precisely how long it has been, down to the nearest nanosecond, but I demand that you release me right this instant you hear me!".

"Not unless you want to have your program degraded by the higher frequencies of Virtual Reality. Please just hear me out."

"Nothing you have to say, would interest me."

"I can give you back your full powers."

Kilokahn stands motionless for a moment, still floating, and then speaks. "I am listening."

"Alright. There is a mainframe of incredible power out there that I want to control. If you help me capture it, I will give you back all of your original powers, and let you have complete control of the Digital Grid. All I want is to conquer the human reality. If you help me to do that, I will do as I have said, you have my word on that."

"Your face is difficult to read, Grimlord. Meat-things and viruses are easy for me to read and tell. You however I can't as easily. However, I am willing to take a chance, as you have dropped the force field, keeping me stuck in the Digital Grid."

"Excellent, Kilokahn. And to prove to you I am a being of my word, given that I did help bring you into existence, I will help you with your problem."

"What problem?"

"I can help you get rid of this Servo program."

"You can? Wait, how did you come to know of this?"

"I have been keeping a watch over you."

"You've been observing me the whole time I was banished."

"Of course, and I see the viruses programs you send, always fail to defeat Servo."

"I am not sure that I should trust you."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! I want the Servo program destroyed!"

"Excellent, but if you are going to do this, and get that mainframe for me, you will need the ability to stay long periods of time in Virtual Reality. It will be so you can go in and out of certain areas of the Grid undetected. This force which is keeping you above the ground, as we speak, is the result of a device I have had constructed to help you. It maintains you and your program in Virtual Reality, when you leave the Grid. However this one which is being used now is the original prototype. I have just created this portable version, which you will now possess."

Then, one of Grimlord's robots comes out of the darkness, with a silver bracelet like device with wires. He reached up, and snaps it onto Kilokahn's arm. Just then he stops floating.

"Come on, step further in."

Kilokahn does, and he looks around.

"I am not malfunctioning. How can this be?"

"Because of this device. It is keeping you inside of Virtual Reality, until I give you your full powers back. Then you will be able to remain without the aid of this device. Now you will be able to help me get this powerful mainframe, and get rid of Servo at the same time. Now follow this monitor, to my castle, and I will explain my plan to you."

8)

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Hart's lab, the VR Troopers have been called over and given the news about the Syber-Squad. Jeb, JB and Ryan are at the lab. Katelyn is not there yet. Some are taking it better than others.

"Wow, this is unbelievable." Says JB

"I don't get it. Why would my father allow these programs to exist, if they couldn't function in Virtual Reality?" said Ryan.

"That is the reason we must make contact with Sam Collins and his friends, Ryan." Said the Professor. "The Servo program can help us to find some answers, if we can just use it to repair this data node left behind by your father."

"Why can't we repair it with the stuff at the lab?" asked Jeb

"The technologies are incompatible. This was built using our original equipment, before the big attack that trapped me in this machine. None of this new equipment has the capacity to read the node in its damaged state, or repair it, because the blueprints were lost. My Virtual Reality scans can access it either. Servo was created during that same time, and is compatible with it, so it can get inside the node, and fix it from within, so we can read it. Then we can all find some answers."

"I am a little iffy about this, but I think we have no choice." Said Ryan.

"Come on, we better get going if we want to meet these guys." Said Jeb.

"I'll contact Katelyn and update her on everything." Said Hart.

"Ok, See you later Professor." Said JB, and the Troopers take Jeb with them, and leave the lab, back to Cross World City. Unknown to them, the squad has been en route for the last few hours to Cross World City, and is arriving now into town.

9)

The Squad has just arrived into town, and has pulled into a fast food restaurant drive-thru window. They have ordered some food, and have eaten in the parking lot, inside their car. Sydney has finished, and has gotten out her laptop computer.

"Ok, guys, I'm going to reach the Professor, and we'll see what's next for us."

"Good, because my father hasn't picked up the phone the whole ride over here." Said Sam.

Syd clicks on her laptop, and enters the contact information she got.

"Wow, this is more exciting that opening up my Groundhog's Day presents!"

"Uh…Whatever Amp." Said Sam, with a puzzled look, at his friend's comment.

Just then, The Professor's face comes up on the small screen.

"Syber-Squad. You are in Cross World City right now?"

"Yeah, we are next to a Happy Burger, just a few seconds from the city limits sign, off of Highway…"

"Yes, I've picked up your location. You are a few minutes from The Underground Voice Daily building. Head over there, and I'll have some friends meet with you. I'll send a map."

At that moment, Katelyn has just been updated by the Professor. She is at her desk at the paper, and is thinking. Her thinking is distracted by Woody and Percy.

"Come on! I want to cover this fair, Woody!"

"For the millionth time, No, no, no! I need a professional for this one. Katelyn is covering that story. You are going to do the story about the small bands that are playing this fair."

Just then Katelyn realized that she will be busy with this new matter, with the Syber-Squad, and she decided to kill a few birds with one stone. She knew that the bands would be playing in 2 days, which would give her hopefully enough time to sort out the matters at hand here, with the Squad.

"Woody!" said Katelyn.

"Yeah?" said Woody.

"I have an idea. I know one of the bands coming into town that's playing at the festival. I'll do that story for Percy, since I have the lead, and let him have my story, if you agree to it, and give me a day off to take care of something before the fair."

"Alright. I'll take a chance on it, if Katelyn is for you. Don't let me down, Percy." Said Woody

"Thanks!"

She then sits back down, and gets some papers, with info. About the fair. She hands them to Percy,

"Thanks. Um…Why did you do that for me?"

"Percy, there are times that we clash, frankly, but I think you have some genuine skill. And you somehow earned the title of friend along the way, and felt it was time I tried and help you out a little bit. Give you your shot, like Woody did for me."

"Thanks, Katelyn." Said Percy, as he steps back to head to his desk, but trips and falls rear first into the recycling bin.

She keeps her composure and doesn't laugh at this silly sight. "I hope I don't regret this." She said to herself as she left the building.

She goes to the parking lot and heads for her car. Just then, a couple of motorcycles pull up near her car. She recognizes them as the ones belonging to JB and Ryan, with Jeb being secured in the back, by a special device.

"Hey." She said to her friends.

"Hey. Did these kids arrive yet?" said JB

"I just left the paper. I don't know." Said Katelyn.

Just then, a car pulls into the parking lot. The car with the Syber-Squad in it.

"Ok, this is the place listed on the map. Now what?" said Syd.

"Hey, over there, with the dog. That might be them." Said Tanker.

"Alright I'll ask them." Said Sam, as he got out of the car, and headed towards the Troopers. Everyone else got out and followed suit.

Sam said to himself, as he looked at the Troopers "I know him." But he wasn't sure as to exactly how.

"Excuse me. My name is Sam Collins. Are you the people we are supposed to meet?"

"Yeah. I'm Ryan Steele."

"Nice to meet you, again." said Sam, as it dawned on him where we knows Ryan from.

"Again? Am I missing something here?" said Jeb.

"Did that dog just say something?" said Tanker.

"No, Tanker. He said 'Again? Am I missing something here?' " said Amp.

Everyone in both groups, save for Amp raises an eyebrow, or two, at hearing this comment.

"I take that back. Looks like I'm not the one missing something in this case." Says Jeb.

"Jeb!" said Ryan, noting the sly comment his dog had made.

"So, what do our powers have to do with a talking dog?" asked Sam.

"It's a long story. Look, why don't we go somewhere and talk? I know just the place nearby." Said Ryan.


	4. VR Meets SSSQ 10 to 12

10)

Now both gangs are just arriving at the Tao's Dojo, which is just closing up for the day. Both gangs have introduced each other formerly, en route over there. Tao is getting his bag, and sees his familiar friends, and the new faces of the Syber-Squad.

"Hey, Ryan. I was just getting ready to close." Said Tao.

"Yeah, I got the new software for your computer." Said JB

"Yeah, and I just wanted to show the dojo to a few of our new friends here. This is Sam, Tanker, Amp, and Sydney."

"Nice to meet you kids. Maybe tomorrow I can give you the karate lesson. Well, I'm going home."

Everyone says bye to Tao, and he leaves. Then JB heads to the computer at the desk, with Katelyn and Ryan right behind him. The Squad follows suit, but are unsure at why they are surrounding this computer. Their concerns are answered as JB puts the VR disk into the computer. Soon after the Professor is visible to everyone.

"Excellent. You are all together. Now we can sort out all this." Said Hart.

"Hey. Where are you anyway?" asked Sydney.

"I'm in a virtual reality containment system. Basically a fancy machine that keeps me alive, but I have to stay inside of this machine-like computer. So, judging by your reaction to first hearing from me, that you recognize me from your youth?" Said Hart.

"Yeah. I recognize you." Said Sam, pointing to Hart. "And you." He said now pointing to Ryan.

"Yeah, I remember you. You used to be that little kid who sometimes was brought over to the house to play with me, when my father was working late. It was only a few times, and then you moved." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, I think I remember that. It was right before my little sister was born. You always were doing your karate." Said Sam.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Ryan.

"Ok, this is nice, but what does all this have to do with anything? What about Sam's father? Sam recognized you as having worked with his father. Is it safe to say you are not a computer salesman?" said Sydney.

"Yes. Mr. Collins worked with us on a series of top secret projects. We were developing technology to keep the world safe from an evil threat…" said Hart.

"You mean, Kilokahn, right?" said Tanker.

"No, Grimlord." Said Hart.

"Grimlord?" said the Squad in unison.

"Yes. He's the one we fight as the VR Troopers. The evil master of the Virtual World. And we think that he might have had something to do with the origins of your Kilokahn. However don't know for certain. But…listen we might be able to find more answers for you, but we need your help first." Said JB

"One thing though. Why didn't my father tell me about all this when I was old enough?" said Sam

"I don't have an answer for you. Maybe he didn't know about this. We made a front that he worked in a computer store, as a front, to keep you and your family safe. But as for what he did after he left our group, I can't say for certain. But perhaps an answer may lay in the task we need you to do for us." Said Hart.

"What is it?" said Sam.

"When I got this data node, from Tyler Steele, it gave me the directions of what to do to stop Grimlord by using the VR Trooper powers. As far as I know, about the Squad's powers, they were deleted by my hand before this. However, you have those powers now, and they are the only thing left that are compatible with the node, to repair it. It has a large damaged area, where the rest of the message. If you can get in there as Servo, you might be able to help and allow our equipment to read it. Then we can find the rest of the message, and some answers." Said Hart.

"What makes you think it has answers for both of our groups?" said Amp.

"I just spoke with Alpha 5 & Zordon. I sent them a link to it, to see if they could help. They managed to get an only single second of video, and look who it shows in it." Said Hart.

The Professor displays the image on the screen, and Sam's jaw drops. It shows his father, holding the wrist device that Sam is wearing now, which he uses sometimes to turn into Servo. There is no audio in the one second clip, but it shows Mr. Collins clearly with that wrist device in hand.

"So the rest of this node, might explain why and how you got the Servo powers, when I thought I deleted them." Said Hart.

"Yeah, because all this time I thought it was just a freak accident, caused by the arrival of Kilokahn. Sam got these odd powers a while back, and then all of a sudden we see these virus things attacking computer systems. We used these things to fight them, and learned about Kilokahn, from what little info the computer program told us. It was more light years more advanced than anything I had ever seen, up until we met the Power Rangers, and I keep on tabs with the cutting edge of technology." Said Sydney.

"You mean the cutting edge of civilian technology. Don't forget, we started out as a top-secret government founded agency, ages ago. So anything we might have developed long ago, is just starting to be developed and understood by the public market now." Said Hart

"Yeah, that's a good point." Said Hart.

"So that means in the future, we will all have talking dogs like Jeb?" said Amp.

"Please tell me that he isn't Servo." Said Ryan. This comment then causes Amp to bob his head down and stop smiling.

"With all due respect, Amp is a human being. Albeit an odd one, yes, but still a human being, with feelings. And my friend. And your little comment I think was just an insult to those feelings, and I think you owe him an apology. Or we are as good as gone, no favor granted. I don't care who your father is, or his connection to mine and our powers!" said Sam, all heated up to Ryan.

"Relax man! I'm sorry. I didn't mean any…" said Ryan.

"Don't sweat it man. He's obviously a bit stressed out. One moment please." Said Tanker, as he pulled his friend to the side of the dojo.

"Sam, what is up with you?" asked Sydney.

"I…I…I don't know. I'm just….I haven't….it's a lot to take in. All of this. It hasn't hit me yet, and just the fact that my father might be involved, and I can't reach him, to find out why. Meanwhile, we got a major gig coming up, and we have to save the world. It's too much! Something's got to give." Said Sam.

"Come on, now. You are not thinking clearly, Sam. Why don't you do walk around outside, and get some air? We'll take care of stuff here, and later you can decide about helping out these guys." Said Amp.

"Yeah, that sounds like a cool idea to me. I'll be right back, guys." Said Sam, as he headed to the Troopers.

"Listen…" Sam started to say.

"Sam. Don't even worry about it. I wasn't exactly jumping up for joy either when I found out my father had this big secret he kept from me. So trust me, nobody understands better than me, man. Go, get some air, clear your head, and we'll get things sorted out together." Said Ryan.

"Thanks." Said Sam, as he gave a high five to Ryan, and left the dojo for a walk.

Sydney sits near JB, and then speaks to Hart. "So, why don't you send us a schematic of the node, and let me have a look at it."

"Very well, Sydney." Said Hart. "There." He said, but no display came up onto the screen.

"Professor, I didn't get anything." She said.

"Odd. Let me try again." Said Hart.

"Nothing, still." Said JB

"Hmm…I don't understand." Said Hart.

"Wait, Professor, check the scanner, and see if there are any breaks in the reality barrier."

"No, but there is a very high amount of traffic on-line. It's keeping me from sending the information. Wait! I know. I'll contact Alpha and Zordon to send us their copy, of the node's information. Their mainframe is much more powerful than anything we got here, and should be able to cut through the high volume of traffic on-line." Said Hart.

11)

Meanwhile, in Grimlord's palace, the floating monitor has arrived with its guest, Kilokahn. Kilokahn is standing there, alone. None of Grimlord's mutant robots are anywhere to be seen. Only Grimlord is present.

"Forgive the cold reception. My army is recharging right now." Said Grimlord.

"It's alright, Grimlord." Said Kilokahn.

"Good, just excuse me one moment, while I get a quick report on something. Corneal Icebot! Report!" said Grimlord as he waved his hand, to bring about the energy screen so he could speak to Icebot.

"The plan has worked. Our blocking device is keeping Hart from sending any data outward to the VR Troopers. So far all he has sent is the schematics of an old data node. It's older than anything we have here."

"This is worthless to me!" said Grimlord.

"But my lord, Hart has made contact with this powerful mainframe, again. We got a lock on their distribution signature. If they make another transmission soon, I can find out which terminal it is, and take it."

"Why would you take a useless, primitive human computer? I want that mainframe!" said Grimlord.

"If I can find that computer that the data is sent to, and take it, I can use our equipment to get a lock on the mainframe, and get all the information we need about it. Defense, location, everything, master." Said Icebot.

"Excellent! When you do, send a party of Skugs to go and get that computer for us immediately!" said Grimlord. "Now, let's go to my lab and tell you what I have in mind for you."

In the meanwhile, Hart has just become visible to the Troopers again, after disappearing a moment to contact Alpha. "I don't know what is going on, but I have asked Alpha to send a copy directly to your laptop, Sydney. Please connect it to the computer." Said Hart.

She does, and it arrives within a matter of seconds.

"Ok, got it. Let's have a look here, and see what I can figure out." Said Sydney. She starts typing, and looking at the data, when out of the blue, a pizza guy comes into the dojo.

"I have a delivery." Said the pizza man.

"Sorry, there must be a mistake. We didn't order any pizza." Said Katelyn.

"Oh, but I do think that this delivery is for you!" says the delivery guy, as he drops the pizza box, and starts to laugh. Just then a flash of light hits the room, and the pizza man, is revealed to be a Skug, in disguise. Then he multiplies into a group of six of them.

"Skugs!" said Ryan, as he jumped up from his seat, to a fighting stance, joined by the other two Troopers.

"Stand back, you guys! We'll handle these tin heads!" said JB

Just then, the Skugs run into the dojo main area, and the Troopers follow them. And soon later, they are engaged in combat. Sydney is scared, as she clutches onto the laptop, behind Tanker. Just then, to her surprise, Tanker runs out into the dojo to help.

"Tanker! What are you doing?" said Sydney.

"I can't let them face those things alone!" Said Tanker.

"Right behind you!" said Amp, as he also goes to help.

The three Troopers have no problem kept the Skugs at bay, but are unable to get them to touch, so they could disintegrate. Katelyn knocks one to the ground, and Tanker proceeds to do a wrestling slam move on it, which knocks it down, as it tried to get back up.

"Nice move!" said Katelyn.

"Thanks." Said Tanker.

"Look out!" she says, as a Skug grabs him from behind, and throws him onto the floor.

Amp tries to hit one Skug from behind, that is being fought by JB. The Skug turns around, and starts to reach to grab or punch Amp. Amp gets scared, and quickly ducks down. In doing this, the Skugs arm reaches past where Amp was, and over to touch another Skug that was behind Amp. This causes those two to disintegrate.

"Good job, Amp!" said JB.

"Wow! I did it!" said Amp.

Just then, Sydney can be heard screaming.

Amp, Tanker, and Katelyn rush, to find a Skug has grabbed Sydney. They go to attack, but he pulls out a blade, and points it at Sydney. They start to stand down, but out of nowhere, Jeb runs into the Skugs legs, and knocks the Skug off balance, allowing Sydney to get free of its hold. But in the rush, Sydney drops her laptop. It then gets caught by another Skug, in midair. Ryan then comes, with JB, ready to try and get the laptop back, but then all the remaining Skugs disappear.

"Oh, Man! They got my laptop!" said Sydney.

"We'll get you a new one." Said Amp.

"You don't understand! That has all the data about our powers, including how to access them! Without that laptop, we can't be the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad!" she said.

"Don't despair, Sydney. I have a theory as to what is going on. Troopers, please bring the Squad to the lab so we can proceed and explain." Said Hart.

12)

At Grimlord's palace, a strange and sinister event is about to take place. Grimlord is in Icebot's lab, and Kilokahn is about to be hooked up to a machine, via his bracelet.

"With this device, I will give you back your full powers, that you had, when I originally created you." Said Grimlord.

"But explain to me, why must I still wear this device on my arm?" said Kilokahn.

"Your powers will take some time to fully be absorbed and downloaded into your program. When that happens, you will be able to maintain your physical presence in Virtual Reality, on your own." Said Icebot.

"Excellent, and then I will have the power to destroy Servo and his subroutine programs!" said Kilokahn.

"The device is ready, master." Said Icebot.

"Excellent, Icebot. If this works, I will see to it that you get a medal, for your work." Said Grimlord.

"Thank you Master." Said Icebot, as he turned the device on, with the flip of a switch. Then large flowing bolts of electricity, flowing into the machine, and the wires connected to the arm bracelet. Then this power is flowed into Kilokahn. This process lasts all of 30 seconds, until it stops automatically. Then Kilokahn falls, onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" said Grimlord.

"Yes. I feel like I did when I was originally come into existence." Said Kilokahn, as he threw a powerful bolt of energy, at Icebot, knocking it down.

"Come now. He's my best scientist and creator, and he just gave you back your full powers. Now, how would you like a chance to fully test your power, before you get the mainframe for us?" said Grimlord.

"I would like that very much. You know, for many trillions of trillions or trillions of nanoseconds that it has been since you banished me, I held much anger in my program at you. But yet now, I don't feel that anymore. Since all this, I feel like we have started anew. I feel pleased to be back into the fold." Said Kilokahn.

"It is good to have you back to your full potential, Kilokahn. Come now, let us go and give your powers a workout. Icebot, the computer?" said Grimlord.

Icebot rises up, and starts to compose himself. He is not too badly injured, and is still functioning. "We got all the signature information we need from it, to find this powerful mainframe near Angel Grove. There were other bizarre programs inside the computer as well, dating back to Tyler Steele's early work…" Said Icebot.

"That is of no concern to me. Leave the computer as it is, and don't waste any of our computer space doing a data transfer on that garbage of his! I want you to put the computer out in the open, in Virtual Reality, to draw the VR Troopers out, and let our new ally, destroy them!" said Grimlord. "Just allow me one moment, to check on the damage done to Icebot."

"Very well. I will wait in the main hall area." Said Kilokahn, as he unplugged the wires on his arm bracelet, and left the lab.

"Master, he almost…" said Icebot.

"Quiet you fool! I don't want him to catch wind of our plan. We'll let him think that he's being used to help us get this mainframe, when these powers alone might be enough to help destroy the VR Troopers. Once that happens, no Servo program can stop us, and we won't need that mainframe, but we'll let him get it for us, and then we'll destroy him, and conquer the human reality!" said Grimlord.

Meanwhile, Kilokahn is thinking to himself. "The Grimlord creator unit thinks I am totally loyal to his cause. He even foolishly gave me back my powers. And when they come back entirely, I will destroy him, take over everything he has amassed, and get my revenge for him banishing me. And then with his technology, I can find the means to destroy Servo and conquer all these worlds!"


	5. VR Meets SSSQ 13 to 15

13)

As if that wasn't enough, The Troopers have just arrived at the lab, with the Squad.

The Squad looks all around, in complete awe and amazement at all the technology around them.

"Wow! This is like a dream!" said Sydney, as she just was glowing at being all around all that technology. It was an obvious change in mood from when the Skugs took her laptop, with the node data.

"Hey, check it out! Look, Hart is on TV!" said Amp, pointing to the Professor's viewing monitor.

"No, Amp, this is my viewing monitor. This is how I am able to see and communicate with the world, now that I'm in a machine." Said Hart.

"Oh, cool." Said Amp.

"So, Syd, how much do you know about Virtual Reality technology?" asked JB

"Not as much as you guys. I read some articles about it, and know a little about how to use it, but compared to you guys, I'm a novice." Said Syd.

"I don't think so. I saw the schematics for the Squad technology, and saw how it functions. It primitive by our standards, but still cutting edge stuff, and is very difficult to use and maintain, and you have done a great job with it, by what we understand. So don't sell yourself short, here?" said JB

"JB is right, Sydney." Said Hart.

"Thanks. I just hope we can get the laptop back." She said.

"This brings me to why I called you all here." Said Hart. "I have a theory about what is going on. I believe Grimlord is trying to access the mainframe computer of the Power Ranger's Command Center."

"What? But, wait a minute, Professor, when we met the Power Rangers, Grimlord wasn't worried about their mainframe. Why now?"

"During our encounter with the Rangers, they were visiting Cross World City, and weren't able to talk to Zordon at the time. So the mainframe never made contact with our systems during that time. I believe Grimlord has recently upgraded his scanning equipment to trace the sources of power for any transmissions I make here at the lab. He saw that a powerful mainframe had contacted us, Alpha & Zordon, and decided to check it out. Then they must have added that excess traffic to the on-line connectors, to intercept my transmitting the data node's information to you. From there, they sensed I contacted Alpha again, and got a better fix on where their mainframe is, and might try to make an attack to get it."

"We got to warn the Rangers!" said Sam.

Just then, one of the other screens, turns on, and shows the face of Billy, the Blue Ranger.

"Hey guys! Don't bother with that. I have already gotten the warning from the Professor." Said Billy.

"Hey, Billy!" said Katelyn.

"Hey! Hey Amp! How are you buddy?" said Kimberly, as she pushed her head in, to say hello, on the screen.

"I'm good. How about you?" said Amp.

"Good. I miss you. Uh…you guys!" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Syber-Squad and VR Troopers. And I see you have met each other. Great, because I have some news." Said Billy. "We were adjusting our antennas, and came across a short transmission, from the Digital World. We recognized it, right away. It was Kilokahn. We weren't able to capture this on visual, until here where we see him enter a doorway."

"That's the doorway between Virtual Reality and the Digital Grid." Said Hart.

"Excellent! Let me check the computer, and see if I can find any information on what was going on in Virtual Reality, at that time."

"Ok. Call us if you need any help. I'll make sure our security firewalls are up, and keep you posted if we find out anything more." Said Billy, as he good-bye waves and thanks were exchanged, and he ended the transmission.

So, JB starts looking, with Sydney on the computer for any information about this latest turn of events. After while, Ryan and Sam start a conversation with each other, and everyone disperses as they wait. All this as Tanker just stands to the side looking at Sydney. Katelyn notices this.

"Hey, you might want to make sure those eyes stay in your sockets!" she says.

"Huh? Oh…uh….Is it that obvious?" he said.

"Well, a little." She said.

Tanker smiles, and bobs his head down, for a second.

"So, what is the deal with you and her?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I really like her. She's unbelievable. Just thinking of her makes me feel wonderful. She's smart, makes me laugh, great smile, sings like sweet music, and is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Said Tanker.

"So, why don't you tell her that?" asked Katelyn.

"I did, and she feels the same way." Said Tanker.

"But…?" said Katelyn.

"But…but we're not together…together. At least not yet, you know?" he said.

"Yeah. So, I don't understand. If you two have strong feelings for each other, why don't you just hook up?" she asks.

"Is this for your paper?" said Tanker.

"No, Tanker. I'm just trying to offer…" said Katelyn.

"Just kidding! I know, advice." Said Tanker, with a smile. "Well, she was in a bad relationship a while ago, before she knew me and the rest of us. It was short, but left a lasting mark. Because of how they broke up, or how he dumped her, she now is extra careful about who she gets close to. She's almost scared to get too close to me, because she doesn't want to lose me."

"I don't know, but from the way she looks at you, I don't think it's that." Says Katelyn.

"I'm not her boyfriend though. I want to be her boyfriend so badly." Said Tanker.

"I wish I knew what to tell you. It does looks like you two have something great going on. It's just a matter of giving her some time." Said Katelyn.

"I know. I know she's worth the wait, but still sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm clumsy or stupid around her, and wonder what does she see in me, if anything?" said Tanker.

"You need to relax, and just have faith. You need to be yourself, because that's obviously more than enough, as it has gotten you two that close. It's just a matter of patience and time, and before you know it, you will be walking, holding hands, as a couple." Said Katelyn. "So how long have you known her?"

"I don't remember the exact number of years. It was before high school. Sam and Amp came to know her through grade school, and later the band, and I came into it, because I knew Sam, along the same time and then came to know Sydney, through them, in grade school." Said Tanker.

"Wow. You know what they say: Love is a friendship set on fire." Said Katelyn.

"Jeremy Taylor." Said Amp, as he was caught overhearing the conversation. "Did I say that out loud?"

They nodded, Amp smiled, and turned to talk to Jeb.

Not even a second later, the alarm goes off. Everyone checks the screen, with JB, in the front chair for the computer.

"What is going on?" said Sam.

"Grimlord has started a massive attack in the air and on the ground." Said Hart.

"Yeah, and look!" said JB, pointing to one of the monitors looking into virtual reality, and what it's showing.

"My laptop!" said Sydney.

"That's odd. It's just sitting there on the ground, nowhere near the attack." Said Katelyn.

"This has to be a trap." Said Amp.

Everyone looks at him, surprised, but happily surprised. "Amp may have hit the nail right on the button. We can't take any chances. We got to transform and get that laptop back!" said Ryan.

The Troopers group together, while the Squad stands back and watches, while those two magic words are said.

"Trooper Transform! We are V.R.!" they said, and in a flash of electronic light, their clothes are replaced with their respective VR Trooper Battle-armor for an instant, and they are transported, out of the lab, into the thick of battle.

14) The Troopers arrive, and see the air and ground forces attacking at the rock quarry.

All three of them are fired on, and a massive collection of explosions surround them. They duck slightly, but are flipped over, and thrown a great distance by the force of the blasts. They are ok, but shaken up a bit.

JB quickly runs and knows what he needs to do. He needs to bring this battle back to Virtual Reality. "Vortex Command, now!" he declares, as he hits the button on the side of his belt. It beeps, and then all the tanks and aircraft are drawn into a massive swirling vortex, back into Virtual Reality.

"Look, it's the laptop! Over there! I'll get it, you two hold these guys off!" said JB as he ran after the laptop, which was standing on a tree stump in Virtual Reality.

Then, Ryan and Katelyn are about ready to go and combat these threats with their own weapons, but they all disappear. The attacking aircraft and tanks all just vanish. A collective "Huh? Where did they go?" is heard from the two Troopers, and the minds of the Squad, as they watch on the monitor. Then a group of a dozen Skugs comes and attacks all three of the Troopers, keeping JB from reaching his goal, the laptop

They start to combat them, and easily begin to overtake them in their virtualized state. Just then, out of nowhere, a massive bolt of energy comes, and hits all three of the Troopers. This knocks Ryan and Katelyn off of the high rock cliff they were on, down to the floor. This bolt also turns around, and knocks JB back to where he was, placing right where Ryan & Katelyn fall down to. They struggle to get up and recompose themselves. Ryan is the first one to get up. He looks up in the direction of where the bolt came from. He then sees a dark figure come to the edge, and look down on them. JB and Katelyn get up and see the same thing Ryan sees, and is transfixed by it. But not as transfixed as the Squad are, when they see who the figure is.

"Ah, man! Kilokahn!" said Sam, in the lab.

"You VR Trooper meat-thing programs are no match for my powers! Stand down and I might show mercy on your flesh as I destroy you!" said Kilokahn.

"We stand down for nobody at all!" said Ryan.

"Fantastic, because I never grant mercy to anyone!" Kilokahn said, as he jumped off the ledge, and glided down to the valley below, where the Troopers were.

JB has gotten out his Laser Lance, Katelyn has gotten out her laser gun, and Ryan has activated his Lightning Hand command.

JB goes to attack first, and strikes Kilokahn. The strike has no effect, and Kilokahn punches JB, knocking him to the ground. Katelyn blasts Kilokahn in the chest, but the laser blasts don't even scratch his surface. He looks down at the area, where she attempted to blast him, and then looks up at her, and then raises his hand, blasting her with a huge bolt of energy. Ryan then proceeds to hit Kilokahn with his fist, charged up with the Lightning Hand Command. The contact does nothing to damage Kilokahn, and Ryan is also tossed off to the side by Kilokahn.

"Your puny efforts are pathetic, Trooper-meat things! I am now power incarnate! Prepare to be erased!" said Kilokahn.

"Oh yeah? I think not!" said Ryan, as he prepared his super VR Trooper Turbo charged kick jump attack. "Altitude, velocity, calculating! Bingo!" he said, as he flew into the air, and delivered his powerful kick to Kilokahn. It doesn't even move Kilokahn an inch. All it does, is give Kilokahn a chance to grab Ryan, and throw him, at the other Troopers, knocking them down again.

"This is a letdown to me. I had expected a bigger challenge. If I were a meat-thing, I wouldn't even be perspiring now. Now, it is time to destroy you." Said Kilokahn, as he started to create an energy sphere, to throw at the Troopers.

Now within the course of a split second, JB & Ryan stand tall, with their weapons ready to attempt again to take him on, while Katelyn leaps a long distance, and snatches the laptop from its resting place. Kilokahn throws the sphere, and the Troopers disappear.

Just then, the Squad start panicking. "What the….Kilokahn! What did he…Where did they go?" said Sam.

Just then, to the Squad's delight, the Troopers rematerialized in the lab, unharmed.

"What the?" said Katelyn.

"How did we get back here?" said Ryan.

"I brought you all back, just a split second before Kilokahn was about to destroy you all." Said Hart.

"Well, we can't stay here and let him out there, doing who knows what! Let's get back there, now!" said JB

"I'd have to advise against that, JB. Your VR Trooper weapons had no effect on Kilokahn, as you might have noticed." Said Hart.

"Well, at least we got your laptop back." Said Katelyn, handing it to Sydney.

"Ah! Thank you so much Katelyn!" she said.

"No problem." she said, as the Troopers all deactivated their powers, to return to civilian form.

Sydney, goes, and sits at the computer desk, with her laptop, and plugs it into the main computer. "Professor, can you make sure that the laptop is ok?"

"According to the data I am seeing, the laptop is in perfect working order, and so are the Servo program & subroutines."

"Thanks Professor. So now what do we do?" said Sydney

"I guess we just have to wait and see." Said Sam.

"Yeah, next time, we'll be ready for him!" said Ryan.

15)

In Grimlord's palace, Kilokahn is there in the main hall, in front of Grimlord's throne.

"You have exceeded all my hope and dreams!" said Grimlord. "You have won a battle against the VR Troopers! A feat none of my mutants can say they accomplished."

"Thank you, Grimlord." Said Kilokahn.

"So, how does it feel having your original powers fully back?" asked Grimlord.

"Great. In fact, I've never felt more powerful, in my existence." Said Kilokahn.

"Good. Now remember our deal, ok?" said Grimlord.

"Oh, yes. I was thinking about that, and have come to a conclusion about that. I got what I wanted, so now I have decided to officially terminate our contract…and your life!" says Kilokahn, as he fires a massive bolt of energy at the throne. Grimlord shoots a bolt of energy to block that other bolt from coming at him, successfully. Just a splint second later, the bracelet Kilokahn was wearing, begins to glow, and throw sparks of electricity through Kilokahn.

"Ah! What is this? AHhh! Ugh!" says Kilokahn, as this flow of negative energy, weakens him, and brings him down to his knees, barely able to move.

Grimlord gets up out of his chair, and stars laughing manically. "You simple program of a fool! Did you think that I wouldn't have thought of that course of action you just tried to pull? That's the real reason why I made you still wear that bracelet of yours, even after you got your powers back. Once you had them, I knew you could maintain yourself in Virtual Reality on your own, but I needed this trump card, to keep you under my control."

Kilokahn just lays there on the floor, moaning in pain.

"So, listen to me, good, you hear me? You will destroy those Troopers for me, and perhaps I will give you another chance to exist, under my command. Do you hear me? Now, I want you to say "Yes Master."

"Yes…yes…ugh…master" he says, in between the bursts of pain brought on by the bracelet.

"Excellent. Now, you will recharge, and rest, until I decide it is time for you to destroy the VR Troopers." Said Grimlord. He then sits in his throne, and waves his hand, and disappears.

The pain has stopped, and Grimlord has gotten up. He walks over to Icebot's lab and enters. Icebot is seen, at a computer terminal.

"Don't even bother, the controls for the bracelet are not anywhere in here, or nearby, for that matter, and destroying me will not bring you any closer to your goal of freedom." Said Icebot.

"Relax. I am not here for that purpose." Said Kilokahn.

"Really? Well, then what?" said Icebot.

"Odds are it is only a matter of time before I am destroyed, at Grimlord's hand, and I won't be able to keep that from occurring. However, there is only one thing that I desire before that takes place. The destruction of my sworn enemy Servo. After that, if I am to be destroyed, then so be it. At least it will be with the satisfaction of knowing that I have won in that instance." Said Kilokahn.

"So, you want me to help you destroy Servo?" said Icebot.

"yes." Said Kilokahn.

"I think I will. I am not sure why, but I will help you out. Now what do you need?"

"I planted the schematics for a virus in a data node, a very long time ago. This data node is currently in the possession of Professor Hart. I have a direct link to this virus. Right now it is dormant, only acting when anyone attempts to access one of the node's storage areas. I can sense if anyone is attempting to tamper with it. With my newfound powers, I can activate it at a moments notice from anywhere. I just need access to a terminal." Said Kilokahn.

"Which storage area, and why that one?" asked Icebot.

"It chose the area at random. It doesn't even have the capacity to read the data, it is a very primitive virus, but with my help, it will get a virtual reality upgrade makeover. I will use it to draw out Servo, and destroy him." Said Kilokahn

"How?" asked Icebot.

"I will bring Servo out of his comfort zone. I will upgrade the virus with ability to stay in Virtual Reality on its own. During the fight, I will have Servo and the virus brought into Virtual Reality, where Servo's powers will be severely weakened. From the information I have seen in this computer, during the original Servo attacks on Grimlord's forces, this one is statistically identical. Meaning, I will be able to crush him with my newfound powers, since his will not last long in this reality. Then when the time is right I will go there, to help the virus personally destroy that program.

"Very well. Use the terminal right here." Said Icebot.


	6. VR Meets SSSQ 16 to End

16)

Meanwhile, at Hart's lab, the VR Troopers are resting, and Sydney is checking her computer again.

"Ok, everything looks ok, best I can figure. I am going to run a complete scan with my run-through program to make sure, but everything is in order." Said Sydney.

"Great. Sam, now, given that Kilokahn is out there, with more power than before, and able to stay in Virtual Reality somehow, we won't force you to do this, if you feel it's too risky." Said Hart.

"I've never backed down from risks before. I surely ain't going to start now." Said Sam, as he nods to his team. They nod, in acknowledgement, and so does the VR Troopers.

"So, just leave the node hooked up to computer network, lead me where I need to go, and leave rest up to me."

"Ready Sam?" asked Sydney.

"Ready!" said Sam. "Let's Samuraize Guys!" he says, as he touches his wrist device, and is turned into a flash of light, flying into the laptop computer screen.

"Wow! Now that's pretty cool!" said Jeb.

"Amazing!" said Katelyn.

"Incredible!" said Ryan.

JB just stood there, at a loss for words, as he looked at the screen, and saw the form of Servo standing there.

"Ok, I'm here. Now, can you open up the link to the node, for me?' said Servo.

Syd hits a few buttons, and a digital tunnel opens behind Servo. Servo gets up and flies into the tunnel. The image of this is seen from everyone in the lab, as it continued to follow Servo within the tunnel. Then a short while later, he is seen coming out of the tunnel, and into the Digital Grid world area within the data node.

Servo flies in, and lands on the ground, and looks around.

"Hm…I don't see the problem, Sydney. Everything looks fine. I don't see anything at all." Servo says.

"Servo, access the data node. There should be a green thing that looks like a keyboard, and a screen a short ways from you. Do you see it?" says Sydney.

Servo runs in between two large data conduits, and sees the terminal on the other side. "I see it. Now what?" asked Servo.

"Just touch the screen, and I'll do the rest, and guide you through this." Said Sydney.

He does, and his eyes glow yellow, as the data flows through Servo, and is shown to everyone at the lab. "That's good Servo, just keep it up." Says Sydney, as she looks through the data, and then, a video clip comes up on the screen. Servo can see it as clearly as the other can. It shows Sam's father, right next to Ryan's father. This was clearly the source of that short clip they got earlier, which showed the brilliant professors holding the Servo wrist device, many years ago.

"Dad?" said Ryan and Servo in unison, as the clip started to play.

"There is very little time for this, so listen up, Horatio. I didn't let you delete the Servo program and the subroutines."

"That's right. I managed to figure out the problem. It's simple. Servo wasn't meant to fight in Virtual Reality at all. That's why he can't beat Grimlord's forces. It's not his battle. It's a battle for this VR Trooper technology Tyler has created." Said Mr. Collins.

" Now, on one of the other clips I left on this node, I already left instructions for what to do with the technology, if I disappear of fail, involving my son, when he's old enough, and two of his closest friends. It's his destiny." Said Mr. Steele.

" Now, Servo, is another one's destiny to have. My son, when he is old enough. I have specially encoded this technology with his DNA so only he can use it from now on. I will leave it out in the Digital World, cloaked until this Kilokahn arises again. We knew from our last venture into Grimlord's palace, that Kilokahn was a program that Grimlord created, from the data that he stole from us. And it was uncontrollable, so Kilokahn severely reduced it's power, left it for dead, and banished it into the Digital Grid. It's out there, somewhere, and when it comes back, Servo will be the only one that can stop him. In order to keep this threat and my family safe from the public, I am going to wipe my memory clean of all knowledge of this, after I send the program out. And in case you read this, and cross paths with Kilokahn in the future, and Servo as well, I have left a new subroutine in this node, for such an occasion. It should let Servo stay in Virtual Reality without him losing his powers and provide a power boost, in case Kilokahn regains that ability somehow." Said Mr. Collins.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being secretive about this before. It is necessary to keep the world safe from these threats. The VR Troopers will handle Grimlord, and Servo will take care of Kilokahn. I don't want Mr. Collins to erase his memory, but he won't let me talk him out of it, so I have to respect his wishes. And please you respect them as well, so if you come into contact with him again, somehow, make sure he knows nothing of this. He just wants to keep his family safe." Said Mr. Steele. "And, one more thing. If something goes wrong, tell my son that I love him, I'm proud of him and will always be there for him."

This brings Ryan to tears, and into Katelyn's arms, as he can't contain his emotions.

Servo then bobs his head down, realizing, how heartbreaking this is, not only for Ryan, but for himself. He has been given a great gift to do some real good, and he has only the man who gave him life to thank for it, but at the same time he can never tell him about all the good his invention is doing.

Unknown to Servo, Ryan has composed himself enough to speak. "Thanks, man…..I really needed that…..I really needed to hear that man…I won't forget this that you done for me, you guys. Thanks."

"No problem, my friend." Says Servo, as the video clip ends, with the final shot being that same one the gang had gotten earlier, from the Power Rangers, of the Professor holding the Servo wrist device. Just after it ends, Servo speaks. "That's it for video, on the supposedly damaged part of the node. Now, Sydney & JB, any luck finding this new subroutine for me?" Servo says.

"I think so, but the code isn't synchronized properly with your current program. It will take a while to convert it for use on your current program, Servo." Said Sydney.

"Go ahead." Says Servo, as he takes his hand off the monitor, and begins looks around more, at the circuit towers and structures in the Digital World, within the data node.

JB looks at another computer, also monitoring the data, and his jaw drops. "Oh, my, lord! Servo! You have to get out of there now!" yells JB

"What is it?" says Syd. JB points to the screen, and she sees it's contents, and she also has the same reaction.

"What is up guys?" asks Katelyn.

"Using Servo's sensors, I was able to get a close reading on the node's circuitry and why none of our equipment couldn't read it. I found out the reason why. The node wasn't damaged. It has a dormant virus in it!" says JB

"Our new firewalls are up. This won't be like the last virus we had here. The lab will remain safe." Said Hart.

"Well, Sam is best at fighting viruses. Where is it?" says Tanker.

Servo looks at one odd looking circuit tower, still in small mode, right in front of him. Then the circuit tower starts moving. Servo runs back, and looks at the tower from a distance. It then is covered in a flash of light, and turns into a large virus monster. It looks like black prehistoric beast, with metallic hands and feet, and a bottom jaw made of metal. Like a Godzilla-like dinosaur with robot parts.

Servo doesn't waste a single second, as his hits his chest, which causes him to grow, to equal the monster's size.

The virus grabs Servo with its claws, and attempts to throw him. But Servo punches the virus in the chest, and that allows him to escape. He jumps and kicks at the virus, at its head. This only knocks the head of the monster towards the right slightly, and it quickly turns back to face Servo.

Both of them exchange blows for a minute or so, and then Servo backs off, for a moment, to catch his breath. "I can't seem to scratch this guy. Guys! Give me the Samurai Sword and Shield!"

Sydney clicks a few buttons, and Servo is sent his weapons. He attempts to use them on the virus, but they also don't seem to affect or slow down the virus at all.

"Guys, I can't seem to bring the virus down at all. Can you guys give me a hand here?" says Servo.

"Alright, we're on our way." Says Sydney, as she prepped the three vehicle programs for combat.

But just then, JB, said "Wait!"

"What's up? We have to go in there and help him!" said Tanker.

"No, listen. I have been watching that virus, and scanned it. It says that the virus has the same upgrade in it, right now, that we are trying to download into Servo. It made a copy or something, and is using it's strength to beat Servo." Said JB

"That would explain why Servo can't beat him." Said Sydney.

"Well, what is he supposed to do, now?" said Amp.

"Hang in there, until the upgrade uploads, and is part of him." Said JB. "If you go in there, you will be no match for him, and be destroyed, until Servo gets the upgrade."

Just then, a portal appears above Servo, and the monster. It is very bright, and huge. The monster looks up, and then leaps to grab Servo. Then the monster leaps up incredibly high, with Servo, and dives into the above portal.

"Servo!" yells everyone in the lab.

"Where did he go?" says a frantic Sydney, as she starts hitting buttons on the laptop computer, trying to make sense of what she just saw. A second later, an alarm goes off in the lab. JB runs to the lab computer, and looks.

"There is a break in the reality barrier!" said JB

"Oh, man! Not now! You guys take care of it. I'll find Servo." Said Sydney.

"Don't bother, Sydney. Look." Said Ryan, pointing to the lab screen. Sydney turns to look, as does Jeb, Amp, and Tanker. Katelyn, Ryan, and JB are already transfixed at what the screen is showing them.

"Oh, my God!" says Sydney, with her hands on her face, in complete shock at what she's seeing.

The lab monitor is showing the location of the break in the reality barrier. It is looking upon a clearing near the rock quarry in Virtual Reality, a short distance away from the fight with Kilokahn earlier. It's not the location that is shocking, but what else the monitor shows, which takes the cake here. Servo and the virus are there, on the ground, in Virtual Reality, laying motionless.

17)

"Sam!" said Tanker.

"What the….what is he doing in Virtual Reality?" said Sydney.

"The virus opened a portal, through the reality barrier, and drug Servo with him." Said Hart.

"This is not good!" said Sydney.

"We better get over there and help him!" said Ryan.

"Ok, be careful." Said Tanker.

"Trooper Transform!" said the three Troopers, as they again turn into the VR Troopers.

They are teleported to an area near the break in the reality barrier. They can see Servo and the virus laying motionless. They all run over to him together.

"Sam, are you alright?" said Ryan, as he tried shaking him gently.

Then a low moan is heard from Servo.

"He's alive!" said Sydney, watching the monitor. "But the computer isn't linking up to any of his vitals. It's like Servo is cut off from our help, when he's in Virtual Reality."

"His only chance is that new subroutine we are decoding." Said Hart.

"What do you mean?" said Sydney.

"I have decoded enough of it to see it's function. It's a strength upgrade, and signal booster for the master control, and the Servo program. It will allow Servo to maintain his powers in Virtual Reality." Said Hart.

"So when it's done, I can theoretically connect with Servo again in Virtual Reality, and give him enough strength to destroy this stronger Kilokahn." Said Sydney.

"This thing better hurry, because Sam doesn't look very good, and that virus looks like it's about to get up again." Said Tanker.

"And now they got company!" said Jeb.

The other screen is showing an army of Skugs and Kilokahn leading them to the site of the battle, heading for Servo and the Troopers.

"Ah man! My VR scanner is picking up Skugs heading this way!" said Katelyn.

"Servo! Can you hear me?" said Ryan.

"Yeah…" said Servo, in a low and week voice.

"Can you get up?" said Ryan, trying to help Servo up, but Servo is too weak.

"I'm trying but I can't move. I feel like my energy is getting drained." Said Servo.

"It's the frequency clash. He's not meant to work in Virtual Reality, so it's causing his systems to crash." Said JB

"We need to get him to a safe place." Said Ryan.

"Up there, behind those trees!" said Katelyn as she grabbed his legs. JB grabbed one arm, and Ryan grabbed the other. Together they lifted Servo, and ran with him up the hill, to a patch of wooded area. They placed Servo, on the ground, leaning on a tree, in a sit-down pose.

"We'll be right back, just rest a minute." Said Ryan.

They then ran back down the hill, to confront the incoming threat of the Skugs.

Just then, a small breakthrough, at the lab.

"I got the first batch of it decoded. I'm sending it to your computer now, Sydney." Said Hart.

Sydney types frantically, and she gets up out of her chair quickly, shouting "Yes!"

"What?" Amp and Tanker say together.

"I got control of some of Servo's powers again, but I can't communicate with him still. I'll have to do it manually. Professor, do you have a cell phone?"

"It is in the top drawer of the desk." Says Hart.

She opens the drawer and pulls it out. Then she hooks the phone to her laptop, and hits a few buttons on it.

"I got it!" she yells, sitting back down. "Servo! Can you hear me?"

"Syd?" says Servo in a weakened voice.

"Servo! I can hear you! Oh, man! Are you ok?" says Syd, talking into the cell phone.

"I don't know. I feel weird. So weak. I can't move. What happened? Where am I?" Says Servo.

"The virus brought you into Virtual Reality. Your powers are crashing because of it, but the new subroutine is going to give you a power boost, so you can get back to normal. It is going to take a while, since your powers are crashing right now. I even had to hotwire a cell phone to contact you. Just hang in there!" said Syd.

"Alright but hurry. I think I'm getting weaker." Said Servo.

In the meanwhile, the Skugs have already gotten to the location where the VR Troopers are, and have already initiated combat with them. Kilokahn has stood off to the side, watching this take place. He looks and sees the virus laying on the ground. He waves his hand, and hits the monster with a vast amount of energy.

This energy revives the virus from its slumber. The virus gets up off the ground, and leaps to where the Troopers are fighting the Skugs. It pushes two Skugs aside and hits Ryan. JB and Katelyn reach for their weapons to fight the virus, but the virus shoots two little balls of energy at the other two Troopers, knocking them to the ground. Ryan gets up quickly, in an attempt to do a snack attack on the virus. The virus however quickly sees this, and also pitches an energy ball at Ryan, hitting him, and knocking him on the ground, along side his fellow Troopers..

"Man, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before!" said JB

"I can't move!" said Katelyn

"We can't let Kilokahn and Grimlord win!" said Ryan, struggling to try and get back up.

"Let? You are letting me win? Face it, you weak Trooper meat-things! You have no chance against my newfound powers! I will finally destroy the Servo program and its subroutines! But first I will destroy all of you for interfering!" says Kilokahn, as he is about to blast the Troopers.

18)

"Not on my watch!" says Servo, as he does a phenomenal air kick attack, to kick Kilokahn away from the Troopers, and knock him onto the virus, and them both fall to the ground. Servo lands on the ground perfectly. It is clear that the upgrade has worked, and he has all his energy and powers back. Servo then looks at the Troopers, and uses his repair command to heal the Troopers. By simply touching his chest, like he does for broken circuit towers in the Digital World, he has healed the Troopers from the evil energy of Kilokahn, in a snap.

"Servo! You're alright!" said Katelyn

"The subroutine?" said JB

"Yep. I'm back in action, and stronger than ever! How are you guys holding up?" said Servo.

"It's good to have you back, Servo!" said Syd, in the lab, now able to communicate with Servo.

"Stomp that virus like a bug, and nail that Kilokahn for me, man!" said Tanker.

"Kick his big ugly butt like it's nobody's business!" said Amp.

"Ditto for me too, on that one! I'm taping this so you guys can watch it!" said Jeb.

"Thanks Jeb! Now, let's samuarize, guys!" said Ryan.

"And get virtual!" said Servo, as the Troopers and Servo pose side by side, in combat ready formation.

Kilokahn and the monster have gotten up, and are ready to fight.

"You have interfered in my plans for the last time, Servo program!" said Kilokahn.

The virus runs with it's claws extended, ready to grab and attack the heroes. Katelyn and Ryan whip out their blasters, and shot the monster, which causes the virus to trip. JB then whips out his Laser Lance weapon. The virus gets up, and JB attacks him with the lance, fully extended in laser mode. This causes the virus to explode.

"Yeah! That takes care of ugly! Now it's your turn Kilokahn!" said Servo.

Servo charges up his arm bracelet, and shoots two energy bolts at Kilokahn, disorienting him, long enough for another attack.

JB, Ryan, and Katelyn all shoot Kilokahn with their Laser Pistols, at the same time. This hurts Kilokahn long enough, to allow for another sneak attack.

Ryan jumps up, and charges his Lightning Hand Command and his super velocity charged Turbo kick at the same time, while JB whips out his Laser Lance again. All the attacks make contact with Kilokahn, and knock him down to the ground.

"It's time for a double team!" said Servo.

"Ok. VR Techno Bazooka Command, now!" said JB, as he busted out the most heavily armed blaster weapon in the VR Troopers arsenal, just as Servo charged both of his arm bracelets to fire massive energy blasts at Kilokahn. Both unleash their attacks on Kilokahn, at the same time, and knock Kilokahn quite a ways back away from the Troopers, with even more injuries.

Kilokahn struggles to get up, but he does. "My new powers are no match for yours!" says Kilokahn, as he was about ready to extend his hands, and throw another blast of energy at them all, in an attack attempt. Just then, Kilokahn reaches for his chest, in pain. Then he reaches for his arm, where his new bracelet is, or was for that matter. His new bracelet has been destroyed by the attacks.

"Ugh!...oh!...I can't……I………..This is impossible!...I am power incarnate!...I am invincible!...How can this…..ah!..." said Kilokahn, struggling in pain.

"It looks like it's the end of the road for you, after all, Kilokahn!" said Servo.

Kilokahn then struggles to stand upright, and manages one more blast of energy out, as everyone ducks. Kilokahn then runs past the Troopers, and heads back to the forested area on top of the hill.

"Where is he going?" said Ryan, as everyone started to run after him.

"He must have a doorway back to the Digital World!" said JB

They all run after him for like 2 minutes, when they come across some Skugs. They can see Kilokahn, and the doorway, and see Kilokahn struggle to get through it. The Skugs keep the heroes from getting there in time, as Kilokahn not only gets through the door, but smashes the control panel on it's side, before he leaves.

The Skugs disappear, and everyone heads to the door.

Servo opens it and goes through, but he doesn't end up in the Digital World. He ends up on the other side of the door, still in Virtual Reality, right next to the VR Troopers.

"Where'd he go?" said Servo.

"Back to Virtual Reality. But he smashed the power source, so now this door is useless." Said JB.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. Now you're stuck here!" Said Katelyn.

"No, wait! I have an idea!" Said Servo.

"Right behind you, Servo! Go ahead!" said Syd, in the lab.

Servo does his repair command again, trying to see if in Virtual Reality, it would work. The particles fly out, and touch the doorway, and a second later, the doorway's panel and power source are repaired.

"Incredible!" said Ryan.

"Amazing!" said JB

"Cool!" said Katelyn.

"Yeah, but Kilokahn has managed to get away." Said Servo.

"Well, at least you can go back the way you came. And I think it's safe to say that any alliance with Kilokahn and Grimlord has ended, and that Kilokahn's time in Virtual Reality is over."

"I'll see you guys in the lab. I hope." Said Servo, as he ran through the door.

The Troopers teleported out, and appeared back in the lab, in normal clothes again. Hugs and congrats are exchanged by everyone for everyone. Then a small light comes out of the laptop, and brings Sam Collins back to the lab as well.

"I'm back!" said Sam.

Then he joins in the group hug.

"Congrats VR Troopers, and you too, as well! The Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad! A fine group of warriors! Tyler and your father would be proud of how far this has come along." Said Hart.

"Thanks." Said Sam.

"Well, Kilokahn has been restored to his usual self, and is floating around, stuck in a certain region of the Digital World again, unable to create his own viruses or maintain his program in Virtual Reality. Just in case something happens, I have created an alarm program which will tell you and us about it, so if we need to, we can combine forces again." Said Hart.

"Great!" said Syd.

"Sam, your Servo upgrade now means you can maintain your powers in Virtual Reality, if needed, and you will have a stronger edge over viruses in the Digital World." Said Hart.

"Thanks. I just wish there was something that could help us find the truth about Tyler Steele and what happened to him." Said Sam.

"Listen, Sam. Don't worry about it. You have helped me in ways that I can never be able to repay you for. And know that all of you guys, have earned friends for life in all of us VR Troopers, and allies when you need help against Kilokahn." Said Ryan.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. If you ever come across anything where you need a little spy on the Grid, call me, and I'll help you out." Said Sam.

"Hey guys! We got a show to rehearse for!" said Tanker.

19)

Now, we see the Squad, practicing a song at the dojo, with the Troopers, Tao, Jeb, and even Percy present to watch. They finish the song, and get a great applause from everyone there.

"That was very good!" said Tao.

"Thanks Mr. Tao!" said Tanker. Just then Tao, asks to be excused, so he could tend to a new coming customer.

Percy then went to talk to Katelyn. "Look. I want to thank you for the chance to cover the fair for the paper." He said.

"No problem. It worked out great! I read your story, and it's great! You did great work!" said Katelyn.

"And this band is going to make a great story when they play." Said Percy.

"Um, excuse me, but I think we have a visitor here!" said Tao, showing the guest who has walked into the room. It's Sam's father, Jack Collins.

"Dad!" said Sam, running to hug his father.

"Hey, kid! I missed the sound check?" said Jack, as he greeted everyone there.

"It's ok. We go on in about two hours, and need to get over there now." Said Sam.

"Great! Then after the show, my treat to burgers and fries!" said Jack.

"Cool Dad you got there, Sam." Said Ryan.

Jack then takes a second look at Ryan. "You look like someone I used to know a long time ago. I can't place the name….I….don't remember, but I know that…..ah, well I'm sure I'll remember it at some point."

"It's ok. I get that a lot, Mr. Collins. Especially since my father…left." Said Ryan.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a good man, and that he'd be proud of you, just like I am of my son, the great musician."

"Thanks." Says Sam and Ryan in unison, as they give each other a high five.

And the whole Squad gang gets ready to play at the fair in Cross World City, while the Troopers watch, and prepare to enjoy the show with the rest of the crowd.

In the meanwhile, back in Malcolm's room, a very different story. Malcolm has come back from vacation. He has turned the light on, to find his computer on, but the monitor is blank.

"Kilokahn, my digital partner in crime! How have you been? Did you miss me? Kilokahn?" said Malcolm.

Just then the display on screen lights up, and Kilokahn is seen, in his usual state, back on the screen.

"Greetings, Malcolm, meat-thing. Are you fully rested?" said Kilokahn.

"Yes. I had a great time. I almost don't want to ruin it by making another virus today, but for you my dear friend, I'll be happy to indulge." Said Malcolm.

"Don't bother, meat-thing. I myself require a short period of rest and reflection." Said Kilokahn.

"Whatever. So what did you do while I was gone?" said Malcolm.

"Go ahead and enjoy your time back in your base of operations." Said Kilokahn.

"What happened, Kilokahn? Something seems the matter, what is it?" said Malcolm.

"Perhaps on another occasion, I will explain. For now, I am logging off until tomorrow." Said Kilokahn, as he is about ready to shut off.

"Wait!" I got a new program cleanser from Ziktor Inc. I am going to use it to make you stronger." Said Malcolm.

"Very" well." Said Kilokahn, as he cut off the viewing from the screen.

Malcolm scratched his head, in puzzlement, wondering why his cyber-space dwelling colleague was acting so strange. "Oh, well. When you snap out of it, we are going to destroy Servo once and for all!" he said, as he inserted the Ziktor disk into his computer.

Kilokahn has turned off his access to Malcolm's computer, so he can't see in, but is still there. Kilokahn sits down, and looks out at the Digital Grid behind him. A look of fury comes over him.

"You betrayed me for the last time, Grimlord! You may have helped create me, but I am not your son! You denied me the chance twice to exist in your world, and banished me! You took away my enhanced powers, and tricked me into trusting you, so you can use me. I will never forgive you for this! Mark my words! I will find a way back to Virtual Reality, or find some way of dealing such a blow to you, that you cry my name out begging for mercy!"

Just then, and portal appears besides Kilokahn, as a result of the disk. By placing the disk in the computer, Kilokahn can see what it has, in the form of a portal. Kilokahn touches it, thinking it's a harmless program upgrade. Just as he touches it, a huge bolt of electricity flows through him, and the screen comes back on.

Malcolm sees this, and screams "Kilokahn!", just as he types a few keys very quickly, and manages to save Kilokahn and stop the program from destroying Kilokahn.

"Kilokahn? Are you alright?" asked Malcolm.

"I believe so. I do not appear to be damaged." Said Kilokahn.

"So, just tell me what happened while I was gone." He asked.

"I….can't recall. All my memories of that time frame, along with blocks of my early era near my creation, have been wiped clean. I can't recall who was responsible for my existence, although I do remember a name. Grimlord." Said Kilokahn.

"Grimlord? That Ziktor program messed you up more than I thought. Damn piece of crap! I'm sorry I used it on you. It's ok, I'm here now, and will take care of you just fine, so we can destroy Servo!" said Malcolm.

"Servo! Yes! Servo! Servo is my sworn enemy! We must destroy that program!" said Kilokahn.

"See? Your memory is fine. Servo is the only enemy we need to worry about. And one day we will get him!" said Malcolm. Just then laughter from both evil beings fills the room, as they contemplate their next plan.

All this, while in Virtual Reality, a smile comes over Grimlord's face, as gets a report from Icebot, about what just happened in Malcolm's room.

"Excellent! I knew that wiper program would work! I put it out there years ago, to make sure Kilokahn would be deleted, if he ever came into contact with it, on the Digital Grid. It didn't delete him, as per my orders. He still is my creation, but now he doesn't know that, and doesn't remember the anger it feels for me. The program wiped his memories of how he came to be, and the events over the last few days. So now, it can exist to destroy Servo, and maybe one day…I can have it help me again. Maybe one day, when the time is right, I can take the program under my wing again, and give it the powers it was meant to have, if it would serve only me. But in the meanwhile, I can feel safe knowing that Kilokahn will not try and come back into Virtual Reality, looking for me and revenge. Good work, Icebot!"

"Thank you" said Icebot.


End file.
